


Magic In My Veins

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Female iceland is a wiych, a baby witch she's learning, author might continue, if you give me ideas, wink wink nudg nudg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: From an old witch of an ancestor.When she was three she learned how to read from an old great grandmothers book. Years later, its like three or four,  as she reads them again she discovers the power that came with it. Now she just wants to tend to her garden and learn how to use them, all while trying to keep her parents from thinking she is a budding pyromaniac.





	Magic In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so even though I already have a story going this idea would not leave me and over the past week I have been adding to this a little at a time. This is a female Iceland with magic powers. I got the idea of what magic is and little ways to apply it from Tumblr so if it isn't your idea of what magic is, then I am sorry but I am not changing it.  
> Now on to more pleasant things, all translation will be at the bottom and are from google translation. They are probably not correct but if anyone speaks German, the language that English is being translated to is German, then please tell me if it is wrong and what I did that was wrong,

If one had to wonder what got her started, on magic, on her life style, one could blame it on her many times great grandmother. Even though she was long dead, six feet in the ground and no doubt bones by now, she had left her books to her youngest son, and he in return left it to his youngest son. On and on the books were left to youngest son to youngest son, until they ended up in her father's hands.

Her father had no idea what they were, to him they were old books from some old grandmother that was insane. The books were old and had browned with the ages. You had to be careful when touched them, the old pages were brittle and close to breaking. 

However to three year old Sahira, they were something that she had never seen. And her father had never been one to tell her no to innocent things, for that was what he thought it was. So when she asked if she could have it, he said yes. At three the words were funny, and hard to pronounce, so she went to her mother. 

Her mother, thought it would be a good way to start teaching her child on how to read, even though it was in a older version of the language. So she sat down, and word for word helped her read and say each word. Some word she didn't know what they meant, but her mother had encouraged her to look them up in a dictionary, which she got for Christmas that year.

She had always been a curious child, and obvervent too. She could see, every time she opened it, the book would get a little newer, a little more color would turn up. And as a child that fantasized about magic and fairies, and the like, she wondered if the book was magical. So one day, when she was seven she sat down on her bed, put the book in front of her, and read aloud.

“*Erneuere die Alten zu den Neuen, damit die Kinder von den Alten lernen können” She said in a slow but steady tone, never wavering in confusion, never letting herself feel anything that was not confidence. It was the first words on the first page, as she said them she felt a rush of warmfreazing in her bones, in her blood, as blue and magma orange sparks left the wooden pencil she had in her hand.

The sparks hit the book, and before her eyes, old yellow wrinkled papers turned white, colors that were previously faded turned brighter than before. It was magic before her eyes, and she loved it. That was the first time she fell in love, right there in that tiny bed, in that too big room. She fell in love and never looked back.

 

By the time she was twelve she earned, if you could call it that, a nickname. Since she was a weird one of the school, always caring books, always having paper with weird things on them, so they named her, or renamed her multiple times.

When the teachers backs were turned they would first call her, “Witch girl, witch girl.” 

Then they upgraded and started calling her, “devil girl.” She hated it, they would make fun of her hair, which was long and was a silverish white. They would laugh at her eyes, a purpleish blue, and say it was because she worshiped the devil.

It made her angry, so angry, but when she read those words in the books, and she saw the harm that they could cause she swore to herself she wouldn't use it to harm anyone that didn't deserve it. So she bit back her replies, and instead point her pencil at their shoes and tie the shoelaces together.

It was harmless payback, just a prank spell that she came up with, and pranks were only harmful if they were meant that way. She only wanted to get the boy to smarten up, as much as he can anyway. 

When it was it was to leave, she wasn't the only one watching and laughing at the boy as he fell. She left that day with a surprising amount of joy and proceeded to go to her bedroom.

When she was ten she managed to convince her dad and mom that she was okay with living in the attic. The attic was a huge room that had a slanted ceiling on one side of the room, with the other half making a large half circle tower ceiling. 

Because she had made a good argument, they let her move up there, and so she clean and put all the stuff they had put up there, Christmas decorations and things, down in the basement. She had done it all by herself, as her parents despite giving her what she wanted made her work for it, and as she cleaned she found more books that were from her grandmother. Later when she counted them she realized that she had twelve books altogether. 

Before she moved in, she painted the walls, what little there were, a beautiful prussian blue, then took white paint, and painted all sorts of runes on the walls and wooden ceilings. She painted ones for protection, good karma, good energy, all kinds of stuff that she thought would be good.

When she was done, she started to move furniture in. She didn't get a bed, instead she got a hammock and it hanged from the high part of the ceiling to the lower slanted part, making her sleep at an angle and in front of a small circle window. A book case was made into half of the slanted part ceiling, it was floor to ceiling and filled to the brim with books.

A dresser was put next to it, and she hanged all sorts of lights going this way and that way, she put boards on the walls and used it as a way to hold up her music and CD player. In another window, bigger and was square, she had her own little garden that grew rosemary, sage, thyme, and dilly to name a few.

Then she had candles of all sorts of colors hanging on the wall, along with unused incense. She had littler jar with labels on them so she could remember what was what. She put a small table in and she used that as a working area for herself. She put all sorts of thing that she would need, chalk and paints that she might need. And to block that part of her room off she put up a soft strips light blue fabric to hang down.

On the section that wasn't blocked off, her bed, bookshelf and dressers, she had some hanging chairs for people to use, and she hung her dresses and skirts on some of the metal poles she put up, they were just like the ones in closets.

She dropped her bag and flopped in one of her chairs. She mindlessly spun herself and stared at her hands. Deciding to amuse herself she called up the power she called up so long ago. Blue sparks came up as she focused on just letting the cold ice aspect of her powers come up. 

She had learned as she read the book, first one, that anyone with magic had at least one specialty. The more powerful you grew the more you could expand, she had already had two, and so it was harder to separate the two. Not because they were similar, but because they wanted to be used so much that if she wasn't careful one could over power one and she would lose control and it would destroy a lot of stuff.

So she practiced every day doing little exercises like the one she was doing now. It was simple, she just had to pull her aspect from one another and keep it that way for long as she could. The sparks that were coming out weren't anything really, they were just an indicator of which aspect she was using/pulling away.

She managed to waste time for an hour or two, just spinning and paying the minimum amount of attention to her magic. When she noticed the sun going down she sighed and got up. She didn't stop using her magic but she did switch aspects as she walked to what she named her ‘magic area’.

She sat down on the chair she put in here, it was similar to the ones out near her bed, and cut off her magic. She grabbed a watercan from outside of the open window. It was filled with the rainwater from last night and so she poured it over her plants while singing a charm. 

“**Oh Magie, ich bitte dich, mir diesen Wunsch zu geben, bitte mach das Wasser, fülle meine Pflanzen mit irdischer Nahrung.”

The charm wasn't anything special just something that she used to make her plants grow a little more healthier. She sang it a few more times before she put the watercan back outside. Then feeling to lazy to get up she levitated the third book from her collection to read, and also levitated her ‘wand’ over.

The ‘wand’ wasn't really a wand, it was just a stick of wood that she used to practice channeling her magic when she was practicing new spells and the like. She had multiple ones, it wasn't like this one was special, and they all had varying degrees of burn marks on them. She had them in a metal circular container, the ones that pens and pencils were put in, and the way they were styled had made them look like pencils, minus the burnt marks.

She wasted three more hours to practice her magic. On the first hour she had a notebook come to her so she could write little notes and pictures to help her understand what the book said. She was so into herself imposed lesson that when her mother yelled it was time for dinner she almost dropped everything onto the ground and cause an explosion from losing concentration on her magic. As it was, while she didn't cause an explosion, she did set fire to the piece of wood in her hand. 

Thinking quickly she called up her ice aspect, different from the hot magma aspect that she was working with, and blew onto the wood. With her breath being ice cold viva magic the fire count do anything except go out. Sighing in relief she was glad that her parents weren't up here to smell the slight smoke, her parents already thought that she was a budding pyromaniac. She didn't need to give them more affirmation that she was. 

She shook her head and got up. She put away the books and fake pencil back and then walked to her door.  
As she walked out she yelled, “Coming mama,” before continuing on to get dinner, she was hungry and after almost five hours of nonstop magic she knew she needed to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations~~  
> German-*Erneuere die Alten zu den Neuen, damit die Kinder von den Alten lernen können  
> English- *Renew the ancients to the new, so that the kids can learn from the old
> 
> German- **Oh Magie, ich bitte dich, mir diesen Wunsch zu geben, bitte mach das Wasser, fülle meine Pflanzen mit irdischer Nahrung
> 
> English- oh magic, i ask you to grant me this wish, pretty please make this water, fill my plants with earthly nutrition.
> 
> It's simple and not elaborate but well all I can say is i am not that creative when it comes to spell ideas. Again, please tal me if any of this is wrong, I used google translation and it can always be reliable


End file.
